Level 425/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 45,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *Unlike its counterpart in Reality, the level requires you to collect 5 striped + striped candy combinations. These might be easier to perform but are less destructive as well, so the task of collecting 230 blue candies is more difficult. Also, the level provides you with a striped candy in marmalade, but it is surrounded by various types of icing. *Instead of lucky candies, four 17-move bombs stay below the bomb dispensers at the bottom and more will spawn. These can be extremely difficult to reach, especially the initial ones since the first moon struck triggers after 20 turns have passed. *There are fewer five-layered icing compared to its counterpart in Reality which makes it easier to open the board. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If the blue colour appears on that side, 19 additional candies will have to be collected in addition to the 5 candies the player has to collect four moves after the moon struck 230 candies × ((3 moves + 1 move) / 50 moves) = 18.40 candies This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale.. This has to be repeated if the blue colour appears again on that side. *The orders are worth 48,000 points (230 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) + (5 combinations × 5,000 points per combination) = 48,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Crush the icing to open up the space on the board. *Remove the bombs since they only have 17 moves to explode. *As always, keep the moon scale balanced especially when collecting orders. *Make a striped + striped candy combination on a safe place. *When the blue candy is on the left side of the moon scale, collect the blue candy within the first 20 moves. This is very hard to do, but you have to do it. This has to be repeated if the blue candy appears after the first moon struck. *Take advantage of the moon struck when it comes. Trivia *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. *Its counterpart in Reality requires wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and was one of the hardest candy order levels in the whole game before it got nerfed. **In its counterpart in Reality, the wrapped candy is underneath marmalade. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthrough Gallery Level 425 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Bubbly Bog levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed initial candy layout Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Hexagon levels Category:Levels with an undetermined difficulty